Forbidden Feelings
by Lovelife05
Summary: Love is delicate. Love is raw. Love has no direction or destination. Love does what it wants when it wants. She shouldn't love him, It's wrong to want him. But she does.
1. Reaction

**_A/N: This is my first Morganville Vampires fanfiction so let me know what you think guys. I'm actually devastated at the lack of Michael/Claire stories. It's shocking. I love them together, so just had to write this. Thanks for reading. R&R. _**

**_~Lovelife xx_**

* * *

_'Michael Glass, holding her in his arms_'

His strong arms that curled around her waist. His arms that created a protective barrier around them, she could stay there forever in his safe embrace.  
Feeling protected and loved.

Loved

No,No, Its wrong. She loves Shane. Shane who has done nothing but love, protect and care for her.  
She loves him,  
She loves Shane.

'_And Bending'_

She knew what he was about to do, she knew she should have resist it, it was wrong. Shane and Eve were standing right there, but she couldn't move, wouldn't move.

_'And kissing her,_  
_With tongue'_

She should have pushed him away and slapped him. Kicked, clawed and screamed. Demanding to know what the hell he was doing. Asking how he could do this to Eve and Shane.  
That's what she should of done,  
but not what she did.

Her knee's grew weak and her shoulders relaxed as she gave into the kiss.  
Would it have been so bad if she simply gave in? No probably not.

But she didn't just give in, she responded. Her lips moving with his as they fell into a pleasant rhythm.  
Her hands moving to grip his upper arms, loving the way his muscles flexed.  
His arms tightening gently around her slender waist.  
Their tongues fighting for dominance until finally she gave in and just enjoyed being surrounded by Michael.

'_Expertly'_

As if he knew her, her ever desire and needs.  
As if they had been doing it all their life. He held her like he knew what she wanted and her weaknesses. Like making her slight gasp into his mouth when his hand brushed her hip  
or the pleasure that spiked through her system when he pulled her flush against his chest.  
It was wrong.  
She should pull away but she couldn't.  
She simply melted into the euphoria that was Michael Glass.

* * *

"I swear to you Shane it didn't mean anything"

Hypocrite.

That one word summed her up, here she was stood arguing with Shane, accusing him of being jealous and paranoid. Telling him he had nothing to worry about because it was indeed Michael who had kissed her.

Reaction.

That's what she was blaming it on, she denied wanting Michael, she denied enjoying the bliss that was one kiss with Michael Glass. Her explanation was she was shocked and didn't comprehend what was happening. She panicked and it was just a reaction. A stupid human reaction.

He believed her.

That's what made her guilt more unbearable, that he was so in love with her, he instantly believed the pathetic excuse she had come up with. A reaction, what idiot would really believe that, well Shane. His slacker boy look and childlike mind was what appealed to her when they first met, but ever since that kiss, that one idiotic, inappropriate, terrible yet passionate kiss, her mind had been set on a certain blonde haired god.

Shane was the love of her life, sure it was cringe and sure they are nothing alike, but Shane is caring and protective, he wanted to marry her, to love her forever. He was supposed to be her first and only love. Yet she couldn't get Michael out of her head. She couldn't stop comparing Shane and Michael.

Michael was just as tall as Shane and even though Shane packed more muscle that Michael, he still had a well built physique. Every time she looked into the deep brown eyes of her boyfriend they morphed into a vibrant sincere blue.

Brown messy hair turned into shinny blonde locks and Shane's handsome face turns into angelic features of who else but Michael Glass.

"Okay baby, I love you" Shane whispered.

"Yeah, i know"


	2. Boredom

**A/N: Here's chapter two guys. Just to let you know, the first section is a lemon so if you don't like that kind of stuff just skip it. Hope you like it and if you really want to you could be extremely kind and leave just a little review at the bottom. Please. Michael will love you forever if you do. **

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

Silence.

Never had the house been so quite, with Shane at work, Eve at Common Grounds and Michael, well she didn't actually know were Michael was. He was probably off playing his at common grounds while sharing long, passionate kisses with Eve. His soft lips and strong arms.

Stop It Claire!

She scolded herself. After the incident with Michael kissing her it was revealed that Naomi was controlling him and made him do it, it took some convincing and pleading but now they were finally getting back to normal. Shane was still a bit wary with Michael but they were all trying. Either way she was lay here on the couch completely and utterly bored. Considering no one was home and wouldn't until later on tonight, she sat there in her denim shorts and just a bra, something she usually wouldn't do but the lack of air conditioning and heat that surrounded her drove her to the extreme. God, she never realized how boring this house was, usually they would be at least one other person here with her but no everyone had to be out!

TV, nothing was on.

Clean, nope, everything was already done.

Myrnin? urg no, she could not be bothered with his madness or the lab. She loves Myrnin, she really does maybe not in the way he loves her but she defiantly cares for him, but today she just could not be bothered.

Wonder around the house, trying to find something to entertain her? Too bloody hot for that.

So just sit on the couch, partially naked arguing with herself, yeah that's what it must be then.

She let her eyes flicker shut, trying to focus on anything but the heat that just kept getting hotter. She felt like she was suffocating, the heat was surrounding her, trapping her. It was like a cloud or a fog that she couldn't get out of. She would fan herself with scrap pieces of paper from her back pack which brought her slight relief just for her to be consumed again.

Still with her eyes shut, she distracted herself from the heat by mentally drawing all the alchemy symbols Myrnin made her memorize, she thought about the machine and her school work. She ran through the list of new books she's have to buy for the next course of her advanced classes. She thought about Eve and Shane. About Myrnin and Amelie. Damn! She even thought about Oliver. But she did not think about Michael Glass.

Nope, No, Nothing.

Well, maybe she thought about a little about Michael. Maybe she was thinking about Michael when she felt a slow strip of cool slide down her neck. She was defiantly thinking about Michael when she jerked away and saw him standing behind the couch watching her with glazed eyes and his finger still near her neck.

She jumped from the couch taking a step back to distance herself from him.

"M-Michael, I didn't hear you come in"

"I can see that darling"

She was thrown by the darling comment. Why would he call her darling. She studied him, taking in his blonde locks and sparkling blues eyes which weren't looking at her face. Wait where were they looki-.

Her thoughts cut of when she realized he was staring at her chest, more specifically her breasts which were only covered by her thin bra.

Almost mechanically, Michael stepped around the couch, slowly walking towards her.

Suddenly only a breath away, his full pink lips in her view, his eyes filled with lust.

"Michael what are you doi-

His soft lips on hers, in a kiss that moved her whole world. She instantly melted into the kiss, desperate for passion and love. He pulled her close to him while her arms found there way to his neck.

Their lips moved together in a dance that they were confident with. Never had she felt so cared for and loved like she did in that one kiss.  
She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, wanting to see more of him. Wanting all of him.

She removed his shirt and was stunned by the beauty of his sculpted body. Running her fingers delicately over the ridges of his stomach. He shivered at her light teasing touch.

He spun her around and lightly pushed her onto the couch, him following. He broke from the kiss to leave cold yet hot kisses down her flushed neck, nipping the fragile skin as her went. He kissed down her cleavage making her arch her back when he ran his nose over the uncovered part of her breast causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh.

He ripped at her shorts, tearing them in two, pulling them away from her thighs and dropping them to the floor. Her hands gripped his silky hair silently demanding him to kiss her again. He grinned at her with his dazzling movie star grin before claiming her mouth once again. She reached for his belt, unbuckling as fast as she could, needing him to be in her. She needed him. All of him.  
He shimmed out of his jeans throwing them with her wrecked shorts as he continued his assault on her mouth. He made quick work of getting her out of her bra. She didn't feel shy or nervous with him like she did Shane. The way Michael was looking at her make her feel confident.

The rest of her underwear soon followed her bra as did his underpants.

She stared at his huge length, much bigger than Shane's.

He positioned himself at her entrance, he pulled away from her mouth his eyes asking her if she was sure. She nodded before he plunge into her. She gasped in slight pain, she had never been filled this much. Shane was big yes but Michael was a beast. Pretty much a destroyer. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow but for now this was heaven. She was having sex with Michael Glass.

His mouth latched onto left nipple as he thrust into her ferociously. She couldn't stop the moans and screams that were coming from her mouth. He swapped nipples. Licking, sucking and biting.

He continued his fast pumping as he lowered his mouth to her neck, suckling and grazing his sharp teeth the flesh there. His hand creeping in between them as he began to massage her clit, causing more pleasure to flood through her body. She arched her back and lifted her hips to meet his, grinding against him.

She could feel herself building higher and higher.

"Please Michael. Harder. Deeper."

She panted while gripping onto the sides of the couch. His dick still pumping inside her and his hand still rubbing her clit. She felt herself on the edge, she'd lose it soon.

"I-I'm close Michael. So close"

He pushed himself harder into her pussy while he pinch and flicked at her clit. As her orgasm hit her, he sank his fangs into her neck adding to the pleasure. She screamed his name in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, while pushing him further into her neck getting him to drink deeper from her. He groaned her name against her neck while her came in her. She continued moaning even as she came down from her high.

He lifted his head from her neck, her blood running down his chin, his lips stained red.

"Claire"

"mmm"

"Claire"

"Claire"

"Claire"

* * *

"CLAIRE!"

She jerked back in her seat when two snapping black nailed fingers enter her line of view. She shook her head and looked up at her best friend. Eve was of course dressed like Eve always is. Black skirt with lace,studs,chains and purple lining. Black t-shirt with silver dragons and cross. White face, heavy eyeliner and black lips and of course her chunky doc martins. Casual Eve. **(link at end of chapter and profile)**

"What?"

"Why you sat in your bra?"

She looked down at herself realizing she was in her bra and shorts. She must have fell asleep and, wow that dream.

She just had a sex dream about Michael Glass.

And his wife, her best friend had woken her up.

Eve was still staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Oh erm sorry. I was extremely warm and it was the easiest way to cool down."

"Lucky it was me who found you Claire bear, what if it was Shane. I love you two but i do not want to see you having sex on the couch."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. I better go put a shirt on"

"Okay CB. Hurry up lunch will be done soon. Get Michael while you're up there. He went to change"

"err yeah okay"

Claire rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time knowing she will have to change her underwear. She banged on Michael's door shouting to him to hurry up and ran to her room gathering new underwear, shorts and a vest top. She pulled her door closed and turned towards the bathroom, wanting to take a cold shower to wash away the remains of her dream. Instead she found herself running into something solid. She looked up and saw Michael looking back at her with amusement in his eyes and a playful smirk playing at his lips. She averted her eyes from his suddenly interested on the floor.

"Ermm sorry Michael"

His fingers gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. She felt her cheeks heat up and just knew she was blushing like crazy.

"Its fine. You smell different today Claire, is everything okay"

Claire didn't like swearing, most of the time it was used as anger and frustration which often lead to violence, but right at this moment in time she didn't care.

Bastard.

He could smell her, well her arousal and the fucker was teasing her about it. Cruel amusement twinkled in his heavenly eyes as he smiled brightly trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you Michael"

"Is that what you want?"

The smirk fell from his lips as his voice turned serious, generally curious. She gazed into his eyes, she could feel her resistance failing. She tugged her chin out of his grip and ran for the bathroom, needing distance from him. She slid down against the door, dropping her head into her hands.A bang on the door startled her and made her crash her head hard on the door. Michael's voice drifting through the thin door.

"Hurry up Claire. Dinner will get cold"

She heard him descend down the stairs and let out a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding. Thoughts crashing around her and she came to the shocking and scary conclusion.

She was falling for Michael Glass.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Eve's outfit: www polyvore com/forbidden_feelings/set?id=73053863**


	3. Darling

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for any mistakes on this chapter,I had it all typed out but my computer crashed before i saved it, so i kind of rushed this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you are all a great motivation to write more. Thanks for reading. R&R. Hope you enjoy.**

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

At the time Claire had brushed it of as anger or shock. He had never answered but she never thought anything of it. They were just trying to get Shane to come home, to stop the madness and the way he was working himself to death. The violent lunges and fierce punches that the bag in front of him was taking. The cold, hatred that filled his eyes and the hard line of his lips scared her, this wasn't her Shane, this was a cruel, twisted version resembled Frank more than anything. The torturous words that were spat from his mouth hurt her deeply, but at the time she never really thought of some of the things he said.

_"C'mon Michael tell her. Tell her I'm wrong. Tell her you never think about it."_

_Michael didn't say anything. There was an odd light in his eyes, one Claire couldn't remember seeing before._

The memory hitting her hard as she sat up on her bed. Everything had happened in such a blur she never got to dwell on that. Nothing. He had said nothing. He didn't deny it, he didn't defend his love for Eve or how he only thought of Claire like a sister. A younger sister at that. Every moment she had ever spent with Michael came back in a rush and bombarded her mind, she thought about things like she wouldn't have before, certain things she may have misinterpreted wrong.

She had asked him if he was excited to be married- he had simply nodded and turned away. Never looking at her, never voicing his emotions. Never looking thoroughly enthusiastic. Maybe she was reading into things to much, but every glance, every touch, every conversation just hit her and she couldn't get him of her mind.

* * *

She stumbled out of her room, deciding she should make an appearance downstairs. She had been cooped up all day in her room doing 'homework'. Really she just didn't want to see anyone, lying had never been a strong point of hers, she would never be able to fool them into thinking she was okay when secretly she was having dreams about her best friends husband, while her boyfriends best friend had been a constant on her mind.

Wrapped up in her inner monologue and being as clumsy as ever she missed the last step of the stairs, losing her balance and crashing to the floor, hitting her head on the cold, hard floor. She felt her eyes droop as her vision clouded and went blurry. A sharp gasp of pain escaped her lips as she felt the sudden burning flash though her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut at the piercing pain, she had landed on her side, hitting her ribs. The loud crack rang through the house. She heard soft, hurried foot steps and a pair of bare feet came into view, weirdness and even slightly creeped out she realized the feet belonged to none other than Michael Glass. Her eyes trained on his feet and her pain momentarily forgotten she wondered how someone could possibly have sexy feet or maybe it was the knowledge of who they belonged to.

His soothing yet frantic voice broke her out of her crazy thoughts.

"Claire! Claire? Can you hear me?"

She tried to nod her head, reassure him she was fine but as soon as she moved the pain engulfed her, blackness threatening to consume her. Her eye lids drooped as she fought to stay conscious.

"Claire please stay awake. I'm going to lift you okay and take you to the hospital, I'm sorry its going to hurt."

His arms slid underneath her, one under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She screamed in agony as he lift her into his arms, her head flopping onto his shoulder, she clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears and gritted her teeth trying to breath through the pain. He walked towards the door, carefully opening the door with the hand under her legs so not to move her to much.

"Claire are you okay?"

She didn't answer, instead she moved her head a fraction, she wasn't okay but she didn't want to worry him to much. She moved to put her arms around his neck to stabilize her, the movement causing a harsh gasp to escape her lips and tears to spring to her eyes. She bit her lip but it didn't stop the whimpers of pain.

"Claire darling please say something"

She looked up to him when she heard the desperation heavily laced in his voice, his eyes were filled with worry, sympathy and she was sure she saw love there. Her pain once again forgotten as she got lost in the blue orbs of Michael, they simple stared at each other, unspoken emotions thick in the air. She was drowning in his eyes as he was hers.

Darling.

He had called her darling, he had never called her that. Kid,CB but never darling. It was intimate and loving. One word which meant more than just loving her like a sister, the passion he said it with.

He bent slowly, cautiously almost afraid and connected his lips with hers in a soft kiss. Not harsh like when he was under Naomi's control or raw like in her dream. No this was a slight touch of lips that held adoration and love. A simple kiss which made her head go dizzy and her heart clench, her stomach doing flip flops and her eyes to drift shut. This was a kiss that would imprint on her mind as the most gentlest yet passionate kiss she had ever received. She shifted herself to reach his lips better but cringed and gasped at the pain that suddenly made it self known.

Michael pulled away slightly from her, still only a breath away.

"Lets get you to the hospital."

"Shotgun"

He let a small smile grace his lips at her bad attempt of humor, she smiled back, never looking away from his angelic eyes as he carried her to his blackened car.

As gently as he could he slid her into the passengers seat, trying not to cause her to much pain.

He speed to the drivers seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital while trying to be careful not to rock the car too much.

She kept her eyes clenched all the way there, trying to keep conscious.

She failed.

Darkness consumed her and she barley heard the desperate pleas of her name and him begging her to wake up.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Special thanks to Clyrinforever and Cheesepuffzapper. They help me a lot. **

**xx**


	4. Waiting

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter. So just to say i have no idea when it comes to doctor and hospital stuff so it may be a bit all over the place. Thanks to all my reviewers. Littlelionkid, macgirlpro, cheesepuffzapper,Clyrinforever,jjrw1998, guest and call of rain. **

**Thanks so much for your support. **

**Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

**~Lovelife xx**

Two hours Michael had been sat outside in the small waiting room. Waiting for the doctors to emerge from the theaters and tell him Claire was okay or even that she was still alive, anything. He needed something to keep him sane, it was driving him crazy not knowing if she was going to make it. A cracked rib. That's what he thought, nothing more but when he had rushed into the hospital, the doctors had been assessing the severity of the breaks while waiting for her to regain consciousness.

_Michael had burst through the hospital doors. He had arrived at the hospital in less than five minuets, having broken every speed law that had ever been set, anywhere, while still urging Claire to wake up. She hadn't woken up._

_As soon as he entered the hospital,the strong sent of sanitizer filled his nostrils and the blinding fluorescent lights causing him to cringe and squint. He began to scream at the receptionist and the passing doctors. _

_"Help! Please help!"_

_A youngish brunette nurse rushed over to him, seeing Claire unconscious in his arms she instantly motioned for him to follow her. The nurse led him into a private room and he placed her on the bed, sliding his arms from under her and gripping onto her hands. The nurse began to exam Claire. _

_"Sir. May i ask your name?"_

_Michael snapped is head up the nurse having been focused on Claire's face waiting for a flicker of eye lids or a twitch of the lip. _

_"Yeah I'm Michael Glass and this is Claire Davner's"_

_"Ah, from the Glass house. You lot have been here more than anyone else in this town" She glanced at him with amusement in her eyes and i slight smirk on her lips._

_"Can you tell me what happened"_

_"Yeah she fell down the stairs, hit her head and sounded like she broke a rib"_

_The nurse's eyes filled with worry and sudden urgency._

_"She hit her head?"  
_

_"Yes"_

_"How long has she been unconscious?" _

_"Since we started driving. Why is that bad?"_

_"She could have a concussion"_

_The nurse began to check Claire's head, Michael watched her become slightly frantic when she found bruising at the side of her head._

_"I'm not sure yet Mr Glass but she may have internal bleeding, i will get the doctor to confirm my diagnosis and then we will have to take her down to surgery if we do not act quick it could cause permanent damage. We also need to strap up her ribs." _

His heart tightened and his head spun when she had said that. Permanent damage. Internal Bleeding. What he thought was just a cracked rib was turning into something more life threatening. A few tears leaked from his eyes as he dropped his head into his hands.

Hoping.

Praying.

He had tried to phone Shane and Eve but both their phones were turned off. Who turns there fucking phones of in Morganville? Especially when they always seemed to get into trouble. Yes they were at work but surly they could check their phones and notice how many times he had rang them.

He just hoped to God or whoever that they got here before Claire was out of surgery and woke up, she would want them there to support her, she would be devastated if she found out her boyfriend and best friend hadn't been there for her.

One thing he knew for certain, he wasn't leaving here until she was okay. He would stay here through the night and how many other nights she was in.

He would not leave without her.

* * *

Another hour had passed before Michael heard the heavy footsteps of Shane and Eve. He was in the same position he was before, with his back arched and his face buried in his hands. He jumped up from the seat when they entered the hospital, casually as if you come to the hospital everyday. As they were here for a day out instead of waiting to know if their friend was going to survive.

Michael stalked towards them as they were laughing grabbing Shane hard by his shoulders and pushing him against the wall, not daring to step any closer to him because Michael knew he would lose it.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He growled.

Shane pushed himself of the wall with a confused look on his face, rage instantly filling it.

"What the fuck man. I've been at work, working my arse of, now how about you tell me why we're fucking here?"

Michael felt his fangs grow sharp and had to use every ounce of will power to push them back into his gums.

"If you would have answered your phone you'd know, man i even left you a voicemail!" Michael's voice turned cold.

"I'm not allowed it on in work and you text me saying get to the hospital fast, i didn't have time to check it."

"But you can casually stroll in here like you have all the time in the fucking world?"

Shane opened his mouth to snap back a snarky comment but couldn't seem to find one, instead he changed the subject fast.

"Why the fuck are we even here?"

No emotion.

Shane's voice held no emotion. Didn't he realize Claire was missing from their group, did he not notice that his girlfriend was absent.

Did he not care?

Michael took a menacing step towards Shane, not giving the slightest glance at Eve who let out a startled gasp.

His eyes.

They were probably red.

He didn't care.

His voice hard, cold, dangerous.

"You are here because while you spent your time working with your phone off, i've been here for the past three hours, waiting, worrying as Claire is in theater having surgery. Life threatening surgery. But tell me Shane did you not notice the absence of Claire, did you not notice your girlfriend wasn't here?"

Shane's eyes clouded and his mouth opened, no sound coming from it. Michael watched his adam's apple slowly bob up and down. He felt Eve's hand on his arm trying to calm him but Michael was to enraged to notice her. He was about to take another step closer to Shane when he heard soft footsteps he recognized as the nurse who tended to Claire before.

He spun around and saw her walking towards them, still in her plastic sleeves and apron, a slight frown latched to her face.

"Mr Glass" Her voice soft, as you would talk to a child. "She's out of surgery and is in recovery. She hasn't woken up yet and we don't know when she will."

Michael gulped slowly.

"Will she be okay?"

"Honestly Mr Glass. We don't know how much damage was done. She may have no problems what so ever when she wakes up but there is a possibility that there will be permanent brain damage."


	5. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its later than usual. I did have it ready to post but my laptop decided to crash and nothing saved, so i had to start it again and couldn't remember a thing. I lacked motivation because i was a bit bummed that i had lost it. Anyway here it is, hope you like it. **

**Any writing in _italics_ are quotes i have used from the book. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, each and everyone of you is awesome, I love you guys. **

**R&R. Let me know of any mistakes.  
**

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

Nowhere.

Everywhere.

Floating really, in a pit of darkness, no destination. Floating in the blackness of her mind. That's where she was, wasn't she? In her mind.

Where else could she be?

What had happened?

Where was she?

She should be in pain, she knew she should but she wasn't. Did that even make sense. Everything was confusing, what was happening. She felt strange, wrong somehow.

Help.

No sound was made. Michael. Where was Michael?

She opened her mouth to scream.

No sound.

Michael.

Michael.

Michael!

* * *

Michael had Claire's hand tightly encased in his own, careful not to injure her but trying to be as close to her as he could. Three weeks. She had been in a coma for three weeks. Not a flutter of an eye or a slight tense of a hand. The nurse advised him to talk to her even . Shane and Eve had come and gone, sitting beside Claire for a small fraction of the day and would just leave. He hadn't spoke a word to them, he couldn't even mumble an 'okay' or 'goodbye' to them, his entire body and mind focused on Claire. On her ghostly pale skin and the dark circles that rimmed her eyes. They still didn't know if she was going to pull through this without any serious damage. Pain gripped at his heart when he thought of losing her. He wasn't aloud to love her, he shouldn't care for her but as he sat by her side for three solid weeks, he decided he didn't care the consequences. He would never let anything happen to her again, he would love and cherish her.

And no one would stop him.

Michael was brought out of his mini monologue by the smallest amount of pressure on his fingers, he may have been dreaming it, fuck he may have even imagined it, but still he glanced down and didn't stop the few tears fall from his eyes and land on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered and her lips parted, pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

She was cheating on him.

That was the only logical explanation Shane could come up with.

For the past three weeks he had watched that fucking vampire with his girl holding her hand, brushing her knotted hair away from her pale face. The way he would brush his cold, dead lips over her fragile knuckles. The fucking cheek of him to think he could poison his girl. His fucking girl. She was his. Claire Danvers was his, and no fucking blood sucking bastard was going to take her from him.

Why was Michael suddenly so interested in Claire anyway?

Shane had seen the quick glances and the lingering touches. The was her cheeks would flame and she would become flustered when Michael was in the room. She was only flustered around him, she was supposed to only blush around him. How dare she even look at another man the same way she would look at him. She must have been screwing him, why else would Michael take an interest. Fucking whore had been fucking his best friend.

I love you.

Sure she fucking does. Countless times she had uttered them three words to him, he was a fool to think she actual meant them, no one ever does. Back stabbing, mother fuckers.

He ripped open the doors under the sink and grabbed the bag of stakes that was stashed there, he strapped it over his shoulder and marched to the front door, heading to the hospital, he would get the truth.

One way or another.

* * *

Ouch.

Why would they make lights so bright, especially when she just woke up. Why the hell was there fluorescent lights in her bedroom? Where was she and why was she staring at a bright white wall in an extremely uncomfortable bed with shits that gave an odd sensation when they rubbed on her skin. A strong smell of disinfectant and rubbing Alcohol filled her nose and made it twitch. A soft angelic voice drifted through her ears.

"Claire? Claire baby can you hear me?"

She became aware of the tight grip on her hand and the figure of a man looming over her. She blinked up at him and was struck breathless of the beauty of him. His cloths crumpled, his hair a mess and his eyes filled with worry. He looked terrible but beautiful and the same time. He was an angel

Was she dead?

Why else would an angel be gripping her hand so tightly and looking at her with adoration in his piercing eyes that glistened like sapphires and shone with tears. Worry etched to ever inch of his perfect face. Staring at this strangers eyes spark a resignation inside her. She averted her eyes and suddenly became very interested in the stitching of the thin sheets that covered her fragile body.

She hadn't answered him yet and he didn't seem to push her, she heard him shuffle a bit and sit back down on the chair next to her bed. Questions running a million miles an hour through her mind.

Did she know him?

She felt like she knew him.

Why was he sat with her?

Holding her hand?

Who wa-

Her racing mind stopped abruptly as she heard the deep rumbles of a tune being hummed. A tune she knew. She turned to him an saw his eyes shut, his hand still gripping hers as quiet words flowed gently from his. She strained to listen to the words.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

** 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

** When everything's meant to be broken **

** I just want you to know who I am**

Tsunami.

That's what it felt like. It seemed as if a wall had been broken down in her mind and memories bombarded her.

_Michael smiled, and it transformed his face, made it suddenly angelic and wonderful. _Dude_, she thought in amazement _He's totally gorgeous. _No wonder he worried about her being underage. A smile like that, he'd be peeling girls of him right and left_

_..._

_"Yeah you're working for Amelie, not evil anymore. I get it. That doesn't mean you can show up without warning when I'm in my nightgown!"_

_Michael gave her a smile of utter relief and lowered his hands. He looked a million miles tall to her just then, and when he opened his arms, she just about flew into his embrace. She came nearly up to his chin. He was a vampire, so there was no sense of warmth from his body, but there was comfort. There was genuine love in him. She could feel it. He hugged her with care, well aware of his strength._

_..._

_She listened to him playing downstairs, the soft and heartfelt accompaniment to the night, as she fell into the world she loved _

_..._

_He looked oddly relieved to be telling her. _

_..._

_He gestured to himself. Claire, unable to stop herself, reached out and touched him. He felt real and warm and alive._

_..._

_Claire couldn't think of anything to say. She looked away from Michael, around the room. His bed was made._ Oh my God, that's his bed. _She tried to imagine Michael sleeping there and couldn't. Although she could imagine other things and shouldn't have because it made her feel hot and embarrassed._

_..._

_"I won't tell Michael. Not if you don't want me to."_

_"Thanks i know it sounds stupid but..i just don't want them to know yet"_

_..._

_"Claire." Michael reached out and put his hands on her shoulders._

_..._

_He hugged her. She felt her breath leave her for a second. _

_..._

_"If you're in this house you're my friend" He said._

_..._

_"Welcome to the Glass house, Claire Danvers._

_..._

She gasped in shock as every memory of Michael came flooding back to her and tears sprang to her eyes. She knew now, it was never Shane, sure she liked Shane but Michael had always had her heart. It was Michael that comforted her in her many times of need and Michael that had trusted her when he didn't even trust his closest friends.

Blue orbs once again consumed her as she lost herself in the glow that was Michael, shakily her hand found its way to his unblemished cheek. He thumb swiping at the tear that fell from his eye.

"Michael?"

Breathlessly and croaky, she whispered a phrase. A phrase she had said so many times before but never had she meant it like the way she did now.

"I love you"

* * *

**Song was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Thanks for reading. xx**


	6. Three words

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is shorter than my others and I'm sorry but it is mostly a filler chapter, i promise my next one will be longer. Thanks for all the support i have received, i really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**R&R**

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

It's the truth that they fear. Never lies or deception just the truth. Isn't the truth supposed to set them free? Yet it is the truth that can break, it can maim and torture. The truth will set them free? What utter bullshit. The truth that his girlfriend was in love with his best friend. The truth that he was never good enough. Not for mum or dad. Not for Alyssa. Not for Michael, eve or Claire. Damn he want even good enough for Monica.

How is the truth supposed to set him free when the truth was the thing that tore him apart and made him doubt. The truth is fuck all.

'I love you'

His angel had whispered them three words to Michael.

Them simple three words that help so much emotion and compassion he could feel it through the door of her hospital room. He should see red, he wanted to shout and scream at her, demanding the Truth. Insulting her, hating her.

Yet he couldn't.

He felt the adrenaline drain from him, leaving his body deflated and jut like his whole being. He gave up.  
Moving away from the hospital he made his way back to the glass house.

His home.

He sank down the front door and brought his knees to his chest, silent tears running down his face and for the first time he didn't care for his pride.  
His tears continued to cascade down his cheeks as pulled the gun from his jean pocket.  
This was is it. Finally after losing so many loved ones, Shane had finally given up.

* * *

Raw.  
Compassion.  
Emotion.  
Adoration.  
Love.  
A thousand emotions flashed through Claire's eyes as he watched, speechless.  
Shock.  
Denial.  
Fear.  
How could this angel want him. He was a monster, a cold undead monster. He feast of blood and craved death. He had urges that were deadly to her yet her eyes held no fear and her smile held no hesitation. Her voice strong and clear as she spoke confidently them three words to him.

Three words.  
Seven letters.  
Three syllables.  
One meaning.

It's strange how those three words just changed his whole life, how the same three words that had been uttered to him before mean so much different. Losing himself in her eyes he slowly lent forward and brushed his lips against hers. Achingly slow her hand made its way to the back of his neck as her fingers wound into his hair. With strength she shouldn't have she pulled him in for a longer kiss. There mouths moving together in a forbidden dance, with destined love and great need. He a lot himself in Claire. Even bruised and busted lay on this hospital bed she still looked like a goddess. Pulling back slightly he whispered them three words, them seven letters and them three syllables.

"I love you"

Claire stares back at him and he nearly cried At the depth of the emotion that shone in her eyes.

"I love you so much Claire. I shouldn't but I do. I have done since you wondered In to the glass house looking like you do now. Bruised and battered but never broken. You held so much strength for a woman who never even knew vampires existed and you all by yourself Made every single one of us now alive. Even if I am dead. I think I've always been in love with you but was just to afraid to admit it."

Glistening tears trickled down her pale face, he swiped his thumbs under her eyes to collect them and bent to kiss the tip of her nose as a sigh of affection.

Her mouth slightly opened and was about to speak when the sharp sound of his mobile rang through the air. Unwillingly he pulled it from he jeans and answered it.

"What do you want Eve?"

"Michael! Michael! You have to come home. Something's happened with Shane."


	7. The Glass house

**How much groveling do i have to do? Seriously guys, i am extremly sorry for not updating in like how many it makes y'all feel any better, it wasn't just this story, i haven't wrote for any of my other stories, so i have a lot to catch up on. I'm sorry. Lets just say life got in the way and reality hit me, oh and i've been on a Supernatural hype *fangirl squeal* so yeah blame that. Thanks for anyone who is still with me and this story. I hope you like it. Please R&R. Pwetty please. sorry for any mistakes. **

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

From an early age Shane Collins had been taught to be strong, fearless. His father trained him to be a warrior, to hunt vampires and kill every last one of them. He would never back down from a fight, he would never show emotion. There was black and white. Vampire and Human. Evil and not. There was no inbetween with Shane Collins, never. He was a whore he new that. He fucked who he wanted to, drank what he wanted to and killed vampires that was his life.

After Lyssa had died his family moved. They pack what little they had left and they fled, early hours one monday morning, they ran from Morganville, hoping to leave it behind them and never look back. They were wrong. They wanted to start over, try to be happy again but when do they ever get what they wanted. Frank Collins became a drunk and abusive. Choosing to dwell on his daughters death and blaming his son for not saving her. Then when it seemed thigns couldn't get worse for their disunctional family. Shane's mother died. He says died but Frank filled his head with notions that the vampires done it, they killed her, becuase no one ever gets away from Morganville and remembers.

So Shane went back to Morganville because his best friend needed him but to also scout the place, find the head vampires because that is what Framk wanted of him. He was a soilder, he followed what his father said. He let his rage take over and he headed back to Morganville to kill as many son's of bitches as he could.

Then he met her, Claire, he allowed himself to fall in love. With someone younger, smarter, sweeter than him. He didn't deserve her but wasn't he allowed to be selfish, just once. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. Save her unlike Lyssa but then she was working with them. The vampires, she trusted them. How could he love someone who trusted them things. Like always it only got worse, his best friend, the only friend he had, the only person he trusted completely became one of them. He became one of those things that killed his mother. Those fucking bloodsuckers.

His girlfriend trusted them. His best friend was one of them, then even Eve was fucking one of them.

And they all shared a house.

Figures.

Every essence of who he was, was being ripped away from him. He was a warrior yet he couldn't kill a vampire which was sat across from him at their kitchen table. He didn't feel any emotion yet he would jump infront of a bullet for this one tiny girl that he loves more than life himself.

He had no fear.

No one could break him.

Yet here he was with a gun placed in his mouth.

Here he was, sat on the floor of their house where everything broke, were everything he loved came tumbling down and suffocated him.

With one last glance to the kitchen where they had all spent most of their time, so many memories where held at that table.

He gave it one last glance,

as he pulled the trigger.

Commiting one last sin.

* * *

The thick scent of blood hung heavy in the air of the glass house. Silence filled every inch of the tall house, no source of light. The house could feel the depressions that painted it self to every wall. It was like there had never been life in the house. No laughs.

Death.

The glass house held so much death but never any like this.

Never suicide.

Blood and brains were splattered against the door, thick droplets sliding down the door like darked tear drops. Silently screaming for attention, screaming.

Screaming.

High pitched screams broke the eerie silence of The glass house.

Black Doc Martins stained with blood, pale hands shaking at dead shoulders. Actually tears falling rapidly down a white face, blotches of black following, Lace and chains hanging from the dark skirt she was wearing, dragging in the flood of blood, surrounding the limp body of the once solid man.

Eve.

Choked sobs escaped her mouth as she shaked Shane.

"Wake up you bastard wake up. What have you done?"

"Shane"

"Shane"

"SHANE!"

She could no longer controll the sobs that escaped her. She curled herself into a ball and cried, she mourned and blubbered.

Shakily she reached for her phone, she rang the only person she could think of.

With hands that shook violently, she dialed Michael's number and prayed he answered.

Michael would know what to do.

Michael always knew what to do.

She tried to control her hysteria.

And waited for him to answer.

* * *

**Well thats this chapter done, thanks for reading guys. xxx  
**


End file.
